This invention relates to protective ear coverings, or "ear bags" for dogs, particularly long-eared, long-haired dogs such as cocker spaniels and setters. This type of dog very commonly soils its ears as it eats because the length of the ear causes the ears to fall into the food. Soiled ears are unsightly and quickly develop an unpleasant odor unless frequently washed.
The solution described in this application was developed with the assistance of a white and brown Cocker Spaniel named Annie, whose dislike for dirty ears provided the essential motivation for the conception and reduction to practice of the invention. Extensive testing has determined that a dog can very easily adapt to wearing the ear bags during eating and removing the coverings after eating merely by shaking the head vigorously.